


[授权翻译]For your eyes only/最高机密

by kiy900



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M, top!Q, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>任务结束之后，邦德总会沉默地半夜来到Q那里。他不需要倾诉，他需要释放。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]For your eyes only/最高机密

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For your eyes only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564229) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



> Many thanks to linndechir for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=80178
> 
> 非常感谢作者linndechir写的美文，并且给我授权翻译！
> 
> 也放在了随缘居上，地址是http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=80178

任务结束之后，邦德总会半夜来到Q那里，从来不说太多。有时候他会心不在焉地批评Q凌晨三点不睡，托着本笔记本还在打字。Q已经学会判断他的心情如何，只要观察他得意的笑容有多僵硬，声音听起来有多疲惫，又或者他是不是还想扮风趣就能看出来。

那天晚上邦德一个字也没有说，门一打开就侧身越过Q走进公寓。他看起来一团糟，脸上都是血和汗，定制西服又脏又破，但尽管全身都透着筋疲力尽，他的步伐依然平稳，没有就着伤口小心翼翼地走路，这让Q静静地松了口气。

他从来不问任务怎样了。很多时候就连007正在做什么他都一清二楚，而错过的部分都会写在邦德的报告里。Q很清楚自己不该去用这些陈词滥调烦邦德。 **任务怎么样？你感觉如何？你还好吗？** 詹姆斯•邦德不是个靠倾诉解决问题的男人，说实话，Q对此感到庆幸。他从来都不是个擅长温言慰语的人。Q知道自己至少该问问邦德和总部汇报了没有，但想了一会儿决定放弃。如果邦德已经汇报了，那很好；如果没有，他也没办法逼007做任何他不愿意的事。

于是取而代之他开口，用尽可能随意的语气说道：“你去洗个澡比较好。”

邦德转身面向他摇了摇头，即使是在Q公寓昏暗的灯光下（总部的灯很亮，所以他回到家就只开盏小灯）也能看到他的眼睛有多亮、睁得有多圆，Q吓了一跳。邦德依然沉默，但Q知道他在想什么，如果他最需要的是 **洗澡** ，那么他会回自己的酒店。

Q等着邦德迈步靠近，等他先行动，尽管他都不知道为何要多此一举。也许这有点像是种仪式，让邦德选择什么时候开始，因为一旦开始他就不会有太多的选择权。于是Q等着，直到他感觉到邦德手搭在自己的臀上——又大又温暖强壮的手，而且若Q没记错今天的死亡人数，还沾满了半打男人的血（准确来说是14人，他的大脑无用地补充）。他的力道很重，充满一度曾被误以为是胁迫的威压，但Q觉得这是单纯的邀请。尽管如此，他走开了，迈向自己的卧室，一边思考到底从什么时候起邦德跟在身后感觉是如此自然的一件事。这次之后他得清洗床单，要是没办法洗掉血迹的话甚至还得拿去扔了，但邦德看上去需要一张舒适的床。

“脱衣服。”这些日子当他如此下令的时候声音已经平稳；知道像邦德那样强大的人会服从于他多少是件令人兴奋到颤栗的事。有时候他会稍微反抗，故意为难Q，抛给他得意的笑容泼泼冷水然后才退让，而在像今夜一样过分安静的夜晚里Q几乎怀念起那种模式来。他知道那笑容和毒舌都只不过是邦德的面具，但有时候Q差点就希望自己从未见过面具的背后，从未被迫看到如此赤裸，毫无防备、脆弱不堪的邦德。不到一秒这个想法就消失了——如果他真心希望的话，他就不会继续保持这样的关系，不会在每次独处时继续径自挖掘邦德外壳一路碰触到那赤裸的躯体。

他沉默着看邦德一层层脱去破烂的衣服随意丢弃在地板上，他的眼睛下意识地检视对方的身体寻找伤口，但他见到的只有难以计数的淤青。对此他已经习惯了，这又意味着什么呢？Q暂时保持衣着整齐。他从来没有对自己的身体感到自卑，真的，即使是站在最壮硕的男人身边也一样。但看见邦德身上数不清的伤疤总会让他惭愧自己身上一道也没有，就好像不知怎地他一周每天工作16小时的成果抵不过邦德为国家立下的功劳。这是种老旧的畏惧，来自拥有两位强壮军人兄长的小儿子的畏惧，但即使他知道这很荒唐，清楚自己的工作比大多数的特工和军人更有成效，也难以完全摆脱那老旧的自我怀疑。

邦德坐上床沿，Q迈步走近，手指在长满胡茬的脸颊上逡巡——邦德上一次睡觉是什么时候呢？正正经经的睡眠，不是飞机上几个小时的偷息？邦德仍旧紧张，但他塌下了肩膀向前靠去，就像在这一刻他才意识到自己活着回来了，自己安全了。但即使Q爱怜地抚摸他的脸和头发，沾染尘埃的皮肤下肌肉依然在微颤。此刻他需要的不是温柔。或者说他需要的 **的确是** 这个，但他还未预备好。尽管Q心中柔软而孩子气的部分希望自己能够就这样张开双臂抱紧邦德然后把一切变好，他还没有愚蠢到以为自己真的能办到。

如果要用语言来形容——他不会的，因为他们根本不谈这个——如果要用理智的角度看待——他并不，因为他是不该上升到这种高度思考伤害自己——他会说邦德需要他将自己一块块拆开，挑出插在里面的碎片然后再次把他组合起来，也许不完整，永远不会完整，但伤口得到清理，伤疤得以消毒。

他的手移动至邦德的颈背，一开始小心翼翼，轻触到肌肤后便加大力度。他知道自己的手指比看上去的有力，能像这样深深收进邦德脖子坚硬的肌肉上。那触摸似乎把邦德从自己的麻木中惊醒；抬头看的时候平日的光华几乎已经回到他疲倦的眼里，强壮的手开始去扯Q的衬衫。Q任他把衬衫脱掉——尽管心情复杂，但见到自己裸身站在邦德肉体那样行走的祭品旁，他能轻易地猜到对方眼里看到的是什么。不同于伤痕累累的他而和他不停追逐的女人一样，是无瑕的，是完整的。这样的相似已经没有以前那样困扰Q了，自从他明白到邦德确实只是对征服那些女人感兴趣，第二天早上就会把她们抛诸脑后，然而他却会不断地回到Q身边。他绝不会把这称作是在一起，不会赋予这任何名字，但他知道这是这么多年来邦德拥有的最固定的关系。

他容许邦德抚摸他的身体一小阵子，享受粗糙起茧的手指刮擦过腰侧，享受邦德用近乎虔诚的方式触摸他。这隐隐约约让Q想起邦德的指尖是如何滑过精美的西服和名车，没准那才该让他觉得更困扰些，但他太清楚相比起人007更爱西服和车子。

今晚轻轻在邦德腕上一触就足以让他停止——没有针锋相对，没有反对抵抗。不需要Q出言提醒他不可碰触自己，他的手立刻就停下了。邦德回应他指尖微微一拂的方式让Q快要晕眩。他对自己的力量不存在一丝妄想，每次要靠邦德合作才能移动对方都提醒了他这一点，但那只让这投降变得更加甜蜜动人，因为这退让是那么的心甘情愿。

邦德一动不动地任Q的手指轻柔地滑上他的手臂来到肩膀，接着应那微微一推顺从地躺下。有些夜晚当Q感觉邦德需要听到一把熟悉的声音时他会说更多的话，告诉他该做什么，但有些时候沉默正是他们彼此最需要的，于是他只是看着邦德平躺下来。那双蓝眼依然望着Q的眼睛，就好像是在寻找定心锚，但Q摇了摇头，于是邦德闭上了眼睛。这让他更为紧张，失去视觉让他剩下的四感本能地敏锐起来。Q在他身旁坐了下来，谨慎地不让自己的动作太过悄无声息。他的手又回到了邦德的身体上，看似爱抚实则是在快速检查身上的划伤与淤青——邦德太过顽固从来不提自己受了什么重伤，到现在Q还为上次逼对方用扭伤的膝盖跪了半小时而自责。邦德在他掌下稍微放松了一点，抬起双手越过头顶抓住床头板。Q不经常捆绑他，除非他有兴致用自己的背带把对方束缚起来——看他努力不让自己的手乱动实在是更加愉快。

不过尽管很愉悦，这幅画面还缺少了点什么。Q把手从邦德身上收回来，听到对方忍不住泄露出一声沮丧的低吼时露出了微笑，接着起身去拿衣柜里的腰带：那是条他以前不常用的黑色皮质腰带，样式太单调古板不合他的品味，但他第一次和邦德睡的时候就穿着它，而自从有了新用途后他就几乎天天都穿这条皮带。Q小心地回到床边，他知道邦德还处于紧绷状态，稍不注意就会惊吓到他，但与之相反当皮革挨到喉咙时他只是发出一声欣慰的叹息，仿佛他一直就在期待这个。邦德在Q左手的协助下抬起头的方式透着股熟悉的安心感，Q将皮革绕上他的脖子再一路穿进皮带扣调整，收紧到刚好能在邦德喉咙施加少许压力又不至于让他喘不过气的程度，在Q做这些的同时邦德整个人放松了下来。

他这个样子完美至极——手臂肌肉紧绷头颅后抛，露出喉咙以最古老的姿态宣示自己的臣服。Q俯下身亲吻他，吻刚好落在下巴底的凹陷上。他贴得那么近邦德闻起来有血汗与死亡的气味，而在那之下隐约还有他异常钟爱的须后水香味，不过事实上Q只想让邦德染上他一个人的味道。他把皮带缠在手上然后放在邦德的胸膛，沿路亲吻上邦德的下颌轻轻啃咬他的皮肤，感觉到强壮的身体开始战栗时微微一笑。

“好了，我的宠物，”Q平静地说，强迫自己的声调保持平稳有力，从不流露出也许会吓退邦德的深情，“这样就好多了。”

邦德的呻吟只低低在胸膛中轰鸣，但他整具身体都充满了张力，自床上拱起；这是另一种完全不同的紧张感，只有纯粹的欲望与不耐，不再是刚刚如同战斗前的一触即发。半年前的Q大概会认为邦德很难挑逗，但实际上这位诱惑高手本人却极易被挑起欲火。Q的手微微拉扯一下，力度恰好可以收紧皮带。看到邦德紧挨着他贪婪地祈求更多却又只能焦躁地停驻在Q要求的地方，Q都开始为自己的拳头在邦德宽阔的胸膛上显得有多小而自豪，他知道邦德运动全身肌肉不是为了要逃离他，而是要压制住自己留在身边。

Q几乎什么都没做，只是在不断逗弄他，指尖在他的躯干上翩翩起舞，嘴唇擦过他的脖颈，聆听邦德艰难的呼吸声。等到邦德完全勃起，他才终于给予对方——给他们两个——奖赏，赐给对方一个正正经经的吻，并在邦德咬他的时候厉声斥责然后更加用力地咬回去，牙齿毫不意外地扯开了邦德唇上创口并品尝到他的鲜血。他没有松开牙齿，大拇指与食指掐住邦德一边乳头，吞咽下他的血与呻吟。他的身体太敏感，不必伤到他就能以最简单的方法施予痛苦，而Q也乐得花上大半个夜晚反复玩弄折磨彼此，让他们两个到了第二天依然酸痛无比。Q压在他身上，享用着唇下破碎的呻吟，享受着每一次双手回旋徘徊邦德的肌肉都在掌下颤抖。能够这样轻易掌控一个人，甚至不需要碰阴茎只靠Q大腿在他腹股沟的轻轻摩擦就能将这个随时可以扭断他脖子的男人变得狼狈不堪浑身颤抖，这激起了Q原始而强烈的支配欲。

“玩得很开心？”煎熬了一会儿邦德低吼道，Q花了好一阵子才反应过来那是邦德今晚对他说的第一句话。他的声音嘶哑，但Q能听出紧张感已经慢慢渗出他的身体。他轻轻一拽项圈再同时一掐乳头，在看到邦德一如所料猛然睁开眼睛张开嘴无声抽息时展颜微笑。

“大概没有你开心，詹姆斯。”每次Q叫邦德的名字他的眼神都会变得奇怪，尽管Q不太确定这是什么意思，但邦德看来很喜欢，他这个人如果在床上有什么不悦向来都会直接告诉Q。Q叫出这个名字的时候总感觉很怪异——这不仅是因为詹姆斯也是他哥哥的名字，但他喜欢这样叫时邦德眼里流露出的强烈情感，喜欢他整张脸因此点亮的模样。

邦德的手抽动了一下，仿佛想一把抓住Q逆转形势，但皮带的再次拉扯就足够打消他的念头。

“宠物就要乖一点。”Q的声音甚是玩味，从来不太过严肃认真，因为他知道邦德不喜欢把做爱当成一件严肃的事。Q沿着邦德的喉咙往下一路亲吻至他的胸膛，让牙齿继续刚刚自己手指起头的工作直至从邦德口中榨出第一声短促的尖叫。他缓慢地继续移动到对方的肚脐处然后落下最后一个吻，接着直起身坐在邦德大腿中间低头欣赏自己的杰作：邦德胸膛上泛着一层薄汗，乳头变成了深红色，Q啃咬过的地方留下了串串红点。他的眼睛里闪烁着欲望与渴求，Q宽慰地看到那麻木空洞的表情已经消失无踪。邦德还不够放松，至少还没有达到Q的要求，但Q会引领他到达的。

如果说Q有什么证据证明邦德的感觉开始好转，那就是当他弯腰向前伸手进床头柜翻润滑剂时邦德故意在这一刻以最磁性诱惑的声音低低地说了句“是的，先生”，并在Q差点失去平衡的时候丢给他一个几乎毫无说服力的无辜表情。但尽管如此他体内依然潜藏着股无形的紧张感，就好像某部分的他预备好随时要跳起来去拿自己的配枪。所以Q只狠狠赏了他大腿内侧一记（在右腿——他左边大腿上有个很大的黄色淤青，Q觉得还是不要加重伤势的好）。邦德猛抽了口气，但是没有动弹。他的叛逆只维持到第二记更重的巴掌落下，Q用力得手掌都发麻，不过这次邦德服从了，屈起膝盖张开腿。Q的指甲抠进邦德大腿发红的皮肤，只为了看他因此抽搐，听对方在Q指甲往上划时吐露出疼痛却又透着贪婪的呻吟。

意识到自己必须要放开皮带，Q犹豫了一阵，然后做了个手势让邦德交出双手。这一次再无任何抵抗，看到邦德双手在胸口交叉的模样Q心中涌起一股远远不只是兴奋的暖意。硬梆梆的皮革最不适宜用来打结，而Q用皮带末端捆住邦德双手的时候他们两个都清楚特工的手可以轻易挣脱皮带圈。这无关紧要——如果邦德真的想逃脱，那么就是最稳固的结也休想困住他。这就像他们之间的所有互动，只要邦德容许他就能继续下去。

等他完工，Q不得不重重地咽了口唾沫，提醒自己不管眼前的景色有多让人难以忍耐都必须慢慢来。他的念头一定是太过明显，要不然就是邦德太擅于读取别人的想法——这个大混蛋又得瑟地笑了起来，这一次Q只是扯了扯邦德喉咙与双手间的皮带直至他听到一声窒息的微弱气音。仅此而已，从不越线——邦德说得很清楚不接受长时间的窒息。想到邦德职业生涯中被囚禁严刑拷打的次数之多，Q觉得这不算什么。

Q选择不说话，温柔地抚摸邦德的眼皮直到它们垂下，一等到他再也感受不到那可恶的视线，他便又一次伸手去拿润滑剂，在手上涂了厚厚一层。这几乎是他最爱的部分——他能在这花费上感觉差不多几个小时，去撩拨邦德，慢慢悠悠地挖掘他的身体直至邦德最初的呻吟变成了咒骂，最后哀求他给予更多。有时候这看起来似乎是个无尽的任务，因为邦德几乎是一放松就又会马上紧张起来，Q时不时会想他是不是故意这样做好延长这过程。他到现在还是很惊奇有一次竟然能成功地把整只手——尽管瘦长——进入他的身体，但不管Q有多希望找时间再试一次，他想今天邦德的身体条件都不合适。他享受着自己的快乐时光，庆幸自己的手指大概是全身最不可能抽筋的部分，把邦德的腿推得更高让自己看清对方的身体随着自己手指的运动而舒展。

他也不确定自己花了多长时间让邦德的低吟转变为诅咒，接着终于忍不住爆发出一声怒吼，“哦看在上帝的份上，Q，继续往下吧，我没有那——”

邦德没说完那句话Q就甩了他的脸一巴掌。尽管左手甩出的动作僵硬并且几乎没有带来任何痛感，它却能达成期望中的效果。毕竟，他们之间的小游戏从来都不在于疼痛。

“是不是要我提醒你这必须按 **我的** 方式来？我不需要宠物告诉我什么时候该‘继续往下’。”他的手指在邦德的下巴摩挲，风干在胡茬里的鲜血让他欲望高涨，心里有一部分更是希望自己也能像这样标记他，他觉得自己该为前者感到可耻，为后者感到罪恶。那不是出于施虐欲，纯粹只是占有欲作祟。这是一种非常不该有的占有欲，他提醒自己，然后强迫自己的注意力重新回到右手上，手指微微一扭引诱邦德发出又一声喘息取代了得意的回答。

就在邦德失控吼他前其实他正准备要‘继续往下’，但现在Q已经不那么急于满足对方的愿望了。邦德的躯体在他身下扭动，四肢百骸描绘出脆弱无助的美丽错觉，这风景足以补偿他漫长的等待，于是他只继续戏耍他。有时是三根手指，深深地探入直至邦德呜咽啜泣；有时又只进入一根手指、一个指节，持续逗弄只为提醒对方他本可以获得更多更多。邦德的眼睛现在已经紧紧闭上，虽然Q知道他不可能就靠这个令他高潮，却可以看到邦德正在缓缓地瓦解，小心维持的自制力和紧绷感正一点一滴地在欲望的迷雾中全部溶化。

终于，一等到咒骂声转为了呜咽，一等到他开始从“操他妈”改口为“求求你”，Q的左手就握上了邦德的阴茎，不握得太紧直到邦德记起说的应该是“求求你，先生”。Q看得出邦德已经无法继续忍耐，于是再也没有保留，他抚弄的动作稳固有力，尽一切所能还原邦德抚慰自己的方式，就像Q坚持要观看的那一次。邦德高潮时眼睛依然闭得紧紧的，但等最后一阵战栗褪去后已经不再抿着嘴，身体也松懈下来，双腿在Q拔出手指那刻起就挺直了。他被绑住的手也轻轻靠在胸膛上，Q不得不咬牙忍住自己的窃笑声，因为他发现邦德双手的姿势像极了祭坛侍童——尽管这位年纪好像大得过分了些。不过邦德脸上的表情安详平静；甚至在Q俯身在他唇上迅速地啄一下时微微露出笑意。

“好孩子，”Q喃喃低语，这句话如预料般令邦德的笑容扩展得更大，“你做得非常好。”

Q给了他一分钟时间，勉强克制住自己的焦躁，只用黏滑的手指划过邦德的腰侧。他等到邦德的呼吸平缓下来，然后轻轻在他大腿上拍了一下。

“转身。”确实，对一个既被捆绑又被操翻的人来说，这是个严苛的要求，但他已经无私地忍耐了那么久，而且邦德努力挣扎着要翻身伏跪下来的景色实在令他太愉悦了。这完全值回邦德睁开眼睛时射向他的怒瞪，不过只要皮带还圈在脖子上，他就会照Q的命令做。他跪了下来，大腿上的肌肉随之绷紧，背部完美的线条令Q想到了雕像——如果雕像能有满身淤青和伤疤。邦德伏低头，他的脖子依然和手腕束缚在一起，Q的手指情不自禁地滑过他的脊椎，指尖从颈上的皮革沿背部一直滑落到身后的穴口。他急切地用力扯掉自己的裤子，一边在想自己他妈的怎么一直穿着没脱。

Q从不认为自己是个吝啬的恋人，但对上邦德他总震惊于自己有多么以对方的感受为先。当然，这不是说他没有享受其中的每一分每一秒，只是他不记得自己和别人上床何时忍耐过这么久，但话又说回来，也从来没有人能带给他如此丰厚的奖赏。邦德刚到达时散发出的痛苦和焦虑感现在已经无影无踪，即使摆出这么不舒服的姿势他看起来却是完全放松的。Q低头看向按在邦德臀部上的手，暗自惊叹那手在对方的身体上显得那么的小，他知道自己没有能力挪动邦德一寸，然而邦德却会回应他的每次触抚，敏感得就像是提线木偶。Q双手下滑时他把双腿展得更开，深深拱抬起身体既是为了方便Q同时也是一种展示。若这场景不是如此摄人心魂Q一定会笑出来。他已经受够了抵抗诱惑，没有遇到任何阻碍便滑入邦德内部，感受到邦德仍旧有多么放松柔软时战栗起来。他刚才错了，因为 **这** 才是他最爱的部分——让邦德的力量匍匐在他身下，用一种以邦德最初的僵硬与不安来看根本无法想象的方式包裹他，吞纳他。邦德只是欢愉地呻吟叹息，身体朝后压向他，全身肌肉没有一处泄露出他有半点不适，全都足以证明他已经得到了自己所要的。

Q无法从他身上挪开视线，眼前的景象、感觉和邦德无声的喘息都让他头脑飘然——也许最美妙的部分就是邦德有多么 **渴望** 他，是Q每次贯穿邦德时他如何弓起背仿佛要将Q吞食得更深。Q知道邦德不经常这样做，知道他警戒心太重无法在陌生人面前完全卸下防备，但即使这是唯一让他不断回到Q身边的理由，那也已经足够。

他试图克制一些好让这一刻尽可能延长——为了他们两个——但他不过是个普通男人，而邦德这个磨人的家伙总会出其不意地绞紧Q。高潮来临时他几乎吃了一惊，快感如此强烈感觉心脏要在胸腔停跳。也许是因为漫长的等待，但和邦德在一起时他一向比平时更激动，虽然他是绝对不会让这个得意的混蛋知道的。两具汗津津的身体毫无形象地瘫作一堆，Q从邦德身上滚下来的时候对方瑟缩了一下。

Q累得全身无力，但他还记得要解开邦德的双手，然后牵项圈把他拉近。邦德双臂搂上他时Q忍不住叹息一声，但让他吃惊的是对方把头枕在了他的胸膛上然后再次闭上眼睛。Q的手指梳理他的头发，既然邦德终于能感受他的怀抱了，便紧紧地抱住对方。邦德像只大猫一样蜷缩在他身上，Q一只手按摩他脖子和肩膀时几乎要发出舒服的咕噜声。

他们静静地度过了似乎好长一段时间，不过这也许只是因为Q还不习惯看到这么平静安逸的邦德。他的外表下总是有什么在沸腾鼓动——怒火、痛苦以及疑虑——全都堆积在由他魅力构成的外壳下，但Q对他的了解太深不会被他蒙骗。仅有的几次邦德似乎彻底平静下来的时刻就是现在，在情事之后，被揉碎后又聚合，尽管如此也只会持续不到几分钟。

邦德轻轻一动，微微伸展脖子，在身边带起一股几乎感觉得到的气流。Q慢吞吞地取下了皮带，几乎是不情不愿——他太喜欢看见皮带缚在那里了——但惊讶的是邦德的头再度落到了他的胸膛上。

“你的心跳像只小老鼠。”邦德的语气就好像这是年度最中肯的观察报告，Q忍住翻白眼的冲动。

“虽然有些人没办法放慢心率在心跳间隙扣动扳机，但他们会一些别的技能。”

“你要知道，其实我做不到。”

“老啦，007？”

这句话换来一个不屑的眼神，接着邦德坐了起来，缓缓地舒展身体，就像一只刚在阳光下打完盹的雄狮，尽管Q知道他只是在炫耀，知道他是要Q盯着他看，Q想不出有什么理由不去欣赏眼前的美景。他跟着坐起来，手指划过邦德的胸口，邦德一手环上他的腰拉他过去接吻，Q感觉自己腹部在不争气地紧张颤动。Q不断向自己起誓他绝不会做出那些女人的反应，在邦德气定神闲的微笑下迷醉晕厥，发誓自己绝不会爱上邦德，然后就像对方睡过的所有女人那样心碎收场——但这男人的吻技是真他妈的好。Q记不起还有谁的吻比这更加完美，不过实话说邦德的唇压在他嘴上时他也思考不了什么。若他不是和对方一起工作，若邦德不是总抓住他小一半的年纪不放，Q绝对会稍微头脑发热，妄想这个吻是特别的，这个吻代表着什么。但事与愿违，邦德一断开这个吻他就马上移开视线，甚至把头一扭脱开邦德的手掌。

“你可以睡在这，如果你愿意的话，”他简单地说，自豪于自己听起来像是提供一个合理建议而非恳求，“现在马上回酒店换衣服还是早上再说都一样。”

邦德没有回答，只是用手指梳过Q的头发——他时不时就会这样做，Q到现在也搞不清这到底是表示爱恋还是怜悯——然后站起身，依旧卖弄般地伸了个懒腰然后走向浴室。一分钟之后Q听到了浴室传来的水声。他躺回床上，坚定地要保持清醒看看邦德会不会接受他的提议，但邦德没到之前他已经工作得很累了，在刚才那一小时夺走他的心神之前他研究了一整晚密码。在哗啦的水声中他不知不觉地打起了瞌睡。

闹钟早上七点的怒响吵醒了Q，邦德已经走了。Q一点也不奇怪——007唯一留下的那次是因为他真的被做晕过去了。破破烂烂的西装外套还躺在地板上——邦德都懒得捡回来穿。床单有股汗水的味道，Q就着晨光看到上面的几点血迹时皱了皱鼻子。不过，其中有一个血痕看起来还很湿润，他轻轻地伸手碰了碰，看到指尖沾上新鲜的血液。

他把手掌压在枕头上，脸上绽开笑容，枕头还是温的。Q以前所未有的速度从床上跳起来，一边迅速套上裤子穿过自己小小的公寓，一边思考着邦德人到底还在不在。房间全都没有人，但邦德一定才离开了不到几分钟。Q走进厨房，发现料理台上放着一个小盒子，旁边还有一张胡乱写在出租车收据背后的字条：

“手机给你带回来了。弄丢了表，不过我喜欢。再给我一只。”

Q打开盒子看到了手机——不知为何到处都是刮痕，和邦德刚回来时一样脏兮兮——还有本应该放置手表的空位。他翻了翻白眼，但在邦德的标准看来剩下三分之二的装备已经是非常了得：他认为007还留着他的枪，否则他会同样要求一把新的。Q在水槽里洗了洗手，看着血液在水中漂散。不知何故，在开始为军情六处工作时，他并没有料到这份工作会令他为受伤的间谍在床单上留下血迹而雀跃不已。他应该更清楚的，他和邦德这样的人合作得够久了，清楚任何人都不应该让他们走进自己的私生活，清楚和邦德睡过的人里有一半的下场都是死。

好吧，其实他清楚得很，只是他并不在乎。毕竟，如果他想过的是安逸无趣的生活，那么此刻他就应该在不知名的企业里修电脑，而不是为军情六处工作了。


End file.
